


it's just you and me

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: But also adorable, F/M, Prom, darhkatom is freaking out, magic shenanigans, mona is like a big sister, some darhkatom sauciness because it's always time 2 sin if your name is nora, which is quite a turn table for the darhkwu friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: The team has to find a gollum hiding at a high school prom. Avalance would volunteer to get de-aged again but Sara's out of commission. Next thing Nora and Ray know, they're teenagers instead. Slight spoilers for the end of season 4.For Beth, on her birthday, because I love her.





	it's just you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesstomaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstomaz/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BETH! I hope you love it!

“Who will be my lucky victims this time?” John rubbed his hands together, ready to say the incantation and make an unlucky pair return to their youth.

“Sara and I would volunteer again but she unfortunately is still down for the count after the banana incident.” Ava crossed her arms under her chest. She had come to the bridge only to make sure no one was going to do anything stupider than normal in their plan to infiltrate the high school the gollum was hiding at.

Behrad laughed. “Who would’ve thought the great Sara Lance would be taken down by a banana peel?”

Ava narrowed her eyes at the totem bearer. “Don’t say that around Sara, she’s still got one good leg and can kick your ass with it, Tomaz.”

Behrad held up his hands in defense. “Noted.”

John turned to Ray and Nora who were actively trying to not volunteer by staying as quiet and still as possible. “What about you two?”

Nora raised a finger. “No, John, don’t even think about it.” Nora sighed. She’d been a teenager once and it was awful. The tests, the mental institutions, the exorcisms, the rituals. Nora shuddered at the thought of reliving all of it.

“It’s just your bodies that change, not your mind. You two would go from being two horny Legends to two horny teenagers.”

Nora scoffed. “You’re one to talk!” Nora sighed and looked up at Ray. “I’ll only do it if Ray agrees too.”

Ray looked down at Nora and slung an arm across her shoulders. “If Nora wants to and I mean I think we’re really the only option. Nate, Mona, Gary, and Charlie are at the Bureau and we shouldn’t let Mick near a building that’s going to have highly flammable decorations.”

“Haircut’s right. Just send the two off to prom.” Mick tossed Ray a sleeve of condoms. “For after.”

Ray shoved them away in his pocket, not wanting to see them even laying discarded on the bridge’s control panel. “We’re fine thank you.” Ray sighed, exasperated and looked down at Nora again. “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to. No one will force you, Nora.”

“Well…” John started but Ray cut him off.

Ray looked John dead in the eye. “No one will force you, Nora.”

Nora looked at John. “We’ll just physically look younger? We’ll still have all of our faculties and memories?”

“And a few heightened hormones running through your body but I’m sure you’ll know how to put them to good use.” John shrugged.

Nora took Ray’s hand and squeezed it then shut her eyes. “Okay, John, just do it before I change my mind.”

Nora heard John muttering Latin and it grew louder until she felt her skin prickle all over, like goosebumps and her limbs falling asleep all at the same time. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ray.

They were no closer in height. Damn him.

Ray looked down at Nora and his breath left him. She looked so much the same as that scared 15 year old from the mental hospital two years ago. But there was something different about her at the same time. This was his Nora. The one who sacrificed her magic to save a friend, the one who had literally gone to hell and back to find him. A Mallus free Legend and Time Bureau agent. A hero. She still had those big doe eyes he loved so much, the familiarity in the soft grey made his heart swell. Her hair was a bit longer and her clothes hung a little baggy on her now that she was just slightly small in stature. Her features hadn’t fully matured but man, oh man, she was still Nora.

Nora looked up at Ray, still cursing the fact that their height difference was still there. He wasn’t nearly as broad but he still looked in shape. He was so much more limbs now than anything. He was still unmistakably Ray. His puppy dog eyes, his well kept black hair, his charming smile that radiated unwavering positivity. She wondered what he was like in high school, star athlete no doubt. That big brain of his probably made him top of his class as well. Nora looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers, her hand was even smaller in his now.

“You look so handsome,” Nora said at the same time Ray called her beautiful. They both ducked their heads, cheeks turning red.

“Alright, you two, off to the fabricator you go, you have a prom to get ready for." John gestured toward the hallway.

Nora’s heart nearly stopped. What the hell did one do at a prom?

xxxx

Nora had kicked Ray out of their room. She was _freaking out_. She couldn’t go to a prom! She didn’t even have a high school diploma! She had been to a father-daughter dance in middle school before her parents died and that was it. Nothing else. She still thought boys were gross at that point! Now she was supposed to go to prom as a 17 year old girl as if she’d been a normal teenager? Nora paced back and forth, what would she do to her hair? Oh god how fancy would her makeup have to be? Nora sat down on the bed and put her head between her knees.

She heard the doors open. “Ray, I told you, I would be out soon! I’m not ready!”

“I didn’t think I stomped around that much but maybe Wolfie is changing the way I walk.”

Nora looked up at saw Mona with a dress bag in her arms and a pair of white heels on top of the bag. “Mona!” Nora made a beeline for her best friend and hugged her, causing her to drop the items in her arms.

Mona hugged her back and pulled away to really look at this younger version of her best friend. “We look so much closer in age now!”

Nora rolled her eyes. “Mona, that’s the point! Oh god, why didn’t you just go. No magic necessary! Now I’m freaking out because I don’t know what to wear or what to do at a prom? Why did I agree to this?!”

Mona held her by the biceps. “Because you want to help people. You’re a Legend and this was necessary for the mission. Now, you don’t have to worry about any of that other stuff because you have a best friend who has gone to proms within the last five years and will take care of everything.” Mona picked up the dropped bag and heels. “Sit back, Nora Darhk, I’m going to turn you into a prom queen.”

xxxx

Ray paced anxiously in front of the doors to his and Nora’s bedroom. He’d changed into a suit and after a crafty text from Mona changed his tie to a particular shade of red and was instructed to fabricate a corsage of red and green flowers. He held the box in his hand and sucked in a deep breath. He hadn’t gone to prom. Ever. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He had wanted to ask a girl he was in Science Club with but he’d chickened out when a football player had asked her instead. The football player being his brother, Sydney. They were married with three kids now, so he guessed he couldn’t really be that upset.

But Ray hadn’t been that social in high school. He was always friendly but he realized quick that people always wanted to keep him at arm’s length. Why? He wasn’t sure. That didn’t stop him from being nice but he stopped being surprised or hurt when he was intentionally left out. He focused on his inventions instead and got out of there as soon as he could.

Finally, the door opens and Ray snapped out of his thoughts. Mona stood in front of who he could only assume was Nora, seeing a floral pattern on top of white tulle peeking from behind his girlfriend’s best friend.

“Ray, are you ready to see your prom date?” Mona asked excitedly.

Ray nodded. “Yeah I’m sure she looks beau-” Ray’s ability to speak left him as Mona stepped aside. Nora was a vision. An absolute vision. She was in a white dress with red and green flowers embroidered all over. The dress had a plunging neckline that still managed to cover everything. It was floor length with just enough in the skirt to make her look like a princess. Her hair was curled delicately and there was a red flower pinned in her hair. All of her jewelry was delicate and she walked up to him, her heels slightly evening out their height difference.

“Hi.” Nora smiled up at him, her lips a beautiful shade of red.

“You look amazing.” Ray gasped. “Nora, you’re a vision.”

Nora blushed. “Well I guess I should dress like this all the time if I’m going to get compliments like that out of you.”

Ray sputtered. “No, no, you always look absolutely beautiful to me. I just… I think it must be those extra hormones John was talking about because I am kind of struggling to string words together.”

Nora placed her hands on his chest and smiled up at him. “You look very handsome in this suit of yours, by the way. I think those hormones are doing a little something different to me.” She winked and leaned up for a soft kiss. She spotted the corsage in his hands. “Is that for me?”

Ray nodded and Nora held out her wrist so he could slide it on. “Are you ready to go to prom?”

Nora let out a deep sigh. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose. I’m sure you’re no stranger to the drill.”

Ray ducked his head. “I actually, ummm, never went to prom.”

“What? You must’ve had girls lining up wanting to be taken to prom by Ray Palmer. Why didn’t you go?”

“Just didn’t. I wanted to ask a girl but she ended up dating my brother. I just kind of decided it wasn’t worth it after that.”

Nora pulled him in for a firmer kiss, heartbroken he never got a real prom either. “Well, I’m going to make this the most memorable prom of your life, Ray Palmer.” She smiled and pressed their foreheads together. She saw a flash go off out of the corner of her eye and looked at Mona. “Really?”

Mona grinned. “Sorry! You guys look so cute!”

Nora chuckled and looped her arm through Ray’s. “Go on, get all the cheesy pictures out of the way before we’re late.”

xxxx

Music Nora didn’t recognize filled her ears as they made their way into the black and white decorated gym. She looked up at Ray, spotting a photo booth and nudged him. “We might be on duty but we should at least try and have some fun. It’s our prom after all.”

Ray wrapped an arm around her waist. “If you want.” He kissed the top of her head. Most of the students were unfortunately already decently intoxicated so he doubted that anyone would realize they were party crashers. Nora and Ray made their way over to the photo booth. Nora pulled Ray down close to her and kissed his cheek as the camera went off. That was definitely going to get framed when they got home.

Nora smiled when the attendant handed them their picture and snuggled into his side. “We look like a real high school couple.”

“We are a real couple, who temporarily happen to look like high schoolers.” He chuckled. “Let’s go set our stuff down somewhere and dance.”

“Ray, we’re supposed to be looking for the gollum!”

“And we will, they’re probably trying to blend in as a student just as much as we’re trying to.”

“Okay but if we really wanted to blend in we could just go under the bleachers and makeout.” She grinned up at him and pecked his lips. “Because, seriously, you look so good in that suit.”

Ray rolled his eyes playfully. “If John’s spell hasn’t worn off by the time we’ve got the bad guy, we’ll see.”

Nora pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Ray tugged her out on the dance floor after they put their stuff in empty chairs. “C’mon, let’s dance.”

Dancing with Ray other than the slow dances was like watching a drunk giraffe thrash around. She had to admit it was pretty funny trying to watch him keep with a beat from music he didn’t listen to. Finally, a slow song came on and Nora took advantage. She glued herself to Ray’s front and swayed gently with him. She actually recognized the song so it must’ve been and oldie but goodie. She’d heard it on countless television shows when she was a kid. It was the slow song to dance to.

“Finally, a song I recognize.” Ray muttered in her ear.

Nora grinned against his neck. “Me too.” She laughed. “I like it. It reminds me of us. Just you and me. I like when it’s just us. When I can focus in and the rest of the world is just white noise.”

“That can be difficult with our lot so I cherish those times when it’s just us in our room watching musicals and eating Chinese takeout.”

Nora nodded. “One of my favorite pastimes.”

Ray pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. “One of them?”

Nora pulled his ear down close to her lips. “The other is fucking you into next Tuesday.”

Ray coughed nervously at her brazen statement. “Oh, I see.” The red from his cheeks wasn’t disappearing. “Nora, I think I see the gollum.”

Nora whined in relief. “Good because I have been dying to make out with you.”

Ray tugged her off the dance floor. “That’s so not the point of the mission!”

xxxx

Nora had her back pressed against a beam that held the bleachers up for probably the past five minutes. She didn’t care as long as Ray kept doing that thing with his tongue against her neck. Her hands were buried in his hair, wanting to touch him at all times. John was right about the extra hormones. And she was going to revel in them for as long as possible.

“HEY! What are you two doing under here!” They heard the gruff voice of a chaperone yell from the entrance to the underneath of the bleachers.

Ray and Nora sprung apart and Nora tugged him past the angry chaperone and over to their chairs. The team had come to pick up the gollum and now that they’d been caught, Nora wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

She grabbed her clutch and their picture and smiled. “Let’s get out of here.” She grinned up at him.

They made their way to Ray’s car and got inside. She finally had a minute to breathe and look at herself in the mirror. She knew there would be love bites on her neck come morning and she couldn’t honestly be bothered to care.

“Back to the Waverider?” Ray asked as he started the car, blasting the air conditioning to cool them down a bit.

“Or we could go to Lover’s Lane and go parkin’ or we could get a hotel room or we could go back to your apartment in the city. Take your pick, Palmer.” She grinned. “I just want to spend my prom night with you.”

Ray leaned across the console and kissed her. “I love you.” He smiled against their lips. “I think that Lover’s Lane sounds like a great idea.”

“As long as you still have the condoms Mick tossed you.” She giggled.

“When have we ever used those?”

“Well, I don’t want to be another teenage pregnancy statistic.” She joked. “Let’s go before I drag you to the back seat right now.”

Ray put the car in drive and felt Nora put a hand on his thigh. “Yes, ma’am.” And drove off, ready to enjoy the rest of their prom night.


End file.
